Friendships Form
by AnimeGrl2519
Summary: A mysterious team showed up after Ryoma's and Sanada's match. Ryoma seems to know them. However, according to Inui's data, they are really strong. Do the teams have any chance of winning when they have another obstacle to get through. And this certain obstacle is hard to get through considering that they have the same goals as them.
1. Meeting the Team

**Me: Okay, another plot bunny came and disturbed my sleep and I need to type this up before I get all lazy again.**

**Inuyasha: What is it this time?**

**Me: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis crossover!**

**Everyone: AGAIN!**

**Me: Well, yeah**

**Kagome: *exasperated* Who am I going to be paired up with this time?**

**Me: No one**

**Kagome: Oh okay—wait, what?**

**Me: You heard me; this is mostly going to be a friendship fic well there would be flirting and crushing, but like I said this mostly going to be a friendship fic.**

**Naruto: Is this going to be in your oneshot collections?**

**Me: Nope, this is going to be a separate fic. I got this idea from reading one of ANIMELUVER2008 fics, it's called the Shikon Tennis Team. ANIMELUVER2008, I'm sorry if I'm taking some of your ideas for this fic, but it fits perfectly. So this story will be credited to her.**

_**Disclaimer: Me no own animes here.**_

_**Note: Also I am not going to describe how the characters look like, only what they are wearing. Why, you ask, because I'm too lazy to do it.**_

_**~O*~O*~O~*~O***_

Eight figures watched the tennis match between Sanada and Echizen. It will be the deciding factor who will be this year's champions in the Kanto's Finals.

"It seems that Echizen improved greatly," a male stated. The others seemed to agree with him.

"Hn, so it seems," a cold, feminine voice mused.

Minutes ticked by and Ryoma unlocked the 'Samurai's Eye' and totally demolish Sanada. The crowd was all in shocked until one voice rang out that Seigaku's the champion and that snaps the crowd stupor and started cheering.

The Seigaku regulars cheered and went to congratulate their freshman regular.

Back to the eight figures, another female voice rang out, "Ne, Kagome-buchou shouldn't we congratulate Ryoma-kun for the win?"

"I don't see why not, Sango-chan" this 'Kagome-buchou' replied.

"Yatta, let's go then!" a childish voice exclaimed.

"Shippo, calm down," a soft voice floated through the air.

"Gomen, I got excited," 'Shippo' sheepishly rubbed his neck.

The eight figures walked towards Echizen with confidence and aloofness surrounding them as they walked, completely unaware of the many curious many eyes watching them.

**Meanwhile**

"Ochibi!"

"Great job, Echizen!"

"Congratulations!"

These were the words that rang through the air after the match. Sanada came by and congratulating them, However, before he or the other teams could leave, slow clapping can be heard and they all turned to the source. What they saw greatly surprise them.

Eight figures except for one are wearing tennis uniforms. The shirts' sleeves were in black tinted blue with silver lines were in the trimmings while the rest of the shirt was white. Black, blue and silver jackets with the back say simply, "Shikon" and a logo. The logo was a crescent moon with a jewel hanging at the edge.

What surprise them was that that particular team never entered any tournament for years. Four years to be exact. The same number of years since _**the **_Sesshomaru Taisho graduated from middle school. Rumors say that they were either training to become stronger, scared that there will be no captain strong enough to lead them on, or some personal problems. No one knew the real reason why they stopped competing for years.

It came to a great shock and disappointment to all school teams since they were all eager to play one of the best, if not the best, team in Japan.

Back to the courts, they were all stunned to see them. Before the regulars can utter one word, the leader, who was also the one who was clapping said with a cold voice, but they could detect the pride and warmth within it, "Congratulations on your win, Ryoma. Your father will be proud of you."

"K—kagome?" Ryoma asked. Everyone turned to him, curious how he know the girl.

"I can't believe you forgot about us, brat!" a loud, cocky voice with an equally cold voice exclaimed although he was wearing an amused smirk when he said that.

"Iie, I just… I would never expect you guys here," Ryoma looked at them in confusion

"And miss the chance how much you grew?" a brown-haired girl asked, but unlike the former speakers her voice were warm and friendly.

Before any more words can be exchange a colder and emotionless voice behind the Seigaku regulars called the team, "Hn, I already signed you brats in for the Nationals, we must go now. All of you still have training to do."

They looked towards the speaker and they gaped. It was _**the **_Sesshomaru Taisho, one of the best tennis players in his time and still probably is.

"Hai, Sensei!" the mysterious team walked towards their sensei as the people around them parted their way. As they passed Ryoma they will either pat him on the head, shoulder or ruffle his hair saying, "Good job, kiddo."

They walk away in a regal fashion that it could put certain teams into shame. Before they can completely walk away from them the girl who they earlier assumed their leader turned with cold eyes. Her blue eyes pierce through them all as she talks to Ryoma.

"I hope you show us that kind of potential in the Nationals when your team has the chance to play against us," she turned around again, but commented over shoulder, amused, "but mada mada dane, _chibisuke_."

The team shared a laughed and waved goodbye.

To Ryoma when she said the last part, it triggered a long lost memory … not lost per se more like he forgot about it…

_Flashback_

_Two boys are playing a friendly game of tennis while one girl is watching in the sidelines. The older of the two is probably around eight years old while the younger one is around four; the girl is around six years old. The youngest of the boy suddenly hurt himself trying to return the ball. The girl gasped and ran over the boy._

"_Ryoma! Ryoma, daijobu desu ka?" she kneeled near the boy who is almost crying because his wounds stings. _

_The girl turned toward the other boy on the other side of the court, "Ryoga, you need to be more careful around Ryoma."_

"_C'mon, 'Gome stop babying him," Ryoga complained._

"_I'll stop babying him if you stop being hard on him. He is just a child," the girl turned back to the boy and helped him up, "C'mon, let's clean your wounds," they walked away to go inside to get the first-aid completely ignoring the older boy._

_Ryoga was pouting because Kagome was ignoring him, but followed them inside._

_All was silent when Kagome was tending Ryoma's wounds until Kagome broke the silence, "Ryoga, can you get some Ponta for Ryoma?"_

"_Why me?" the boy crossed his arms._

"_Please Ryoga," the girl pleaded._

"_Hmph, fine, but you have to kiss me," He negotiated._

_Kagome sighed and stood up, "Fine," she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek._

_Ryoga sighed, "Next time, I want it on the lips,"_

_Kagome blushed and pushed him out the door, "Just go,"_

"_Alright, alright. I'm going,"_

_Kagome turned and saw Ryoma looking at her curiously._

"_Are you going to marry him one day?"_

"_Where'd you get that idea?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Hn, let's not talk about that okay."_

"_Hai!"_

_It was silent for a moment before Kagome broke it, "You improved a lot, Ryoma-kun."_

"_Really?" Ryoma beamed._

"_Hai, you did," Kagome smiled finishing bandaging his wounds, "but mada mada dane," she kissed his forehead and smiled down at him._

_Someone cleared their throat and they saw Ryoga leaning on the doorway with three cans of Ponta._

"_You know she's right, chibisuke." Ryoga smirked while giving them Ponta then added, "but like she said 'mada mada dane', chibisuke."_

_Ryoma pouted for being called 'chibisuke' while Kagome giggled._

"_Ne, why don't we go to the park?" Kagome suggested._

"_Let's go!" Ryoma dragged the two by the hands towards the park. All Ryoga and Kagome can do is let him drag them wherever they are going._

_As they run towards the destination, people stop and stare at the three kids who seemed to be having fun. To them it looks like a big, happy, family__** (Me: I meant like mom, dad, and son)**__, despite they were only youngsters. Kagome was smiling, Ryoga was smirking and Ryoma was laughing; the scene was quite ethereal. Especially when they spotted a swing and let Ryoma ride it while the two pushed him. All of them were laughing; having fun._

_When it was time to go home they were hand in hand with Ryoma between them. They were walking in a comfortable silence, but alas Ryoma's innocence made it awkward, "Kagome-chan, I wish that you were part of our family. Oh, I know, why don't you marry nii-san so you'll be part of our family and you'll be my nee-san." _

_Both children stopped in their tracks, blushing. _

_Ryoma noticed this and ask what was wrong. Both of them shook their heads and continue walking trying to get rid of their reddening cheeks. Lucky Ryoma, he was oblivious to his surroundings._

_Kagome saw her family, the Higurashis, talking with the Echizens._

_The Higurashis said that they will be moving back in Japan. The kids were sad to hear that, but they promise that they will see each other again._

_Kagome pulled them in a hug with her twin, Bankotsu, promising that they will try to visit. Kagome gave one last kiss to Ryoma's forehead and told him to be the best in tennis so one day they will have a match. _

_Turning to Ryoga, she hugged him again, "Don't be too hard on Ryoma, okay?" Ryoga hugged her like she was his life line._

_When they pulled away Kagome did something that shocked all of them. She kissed Ryoga on the lips!_

_Bankotsu's and Ryoma's eyes widened and Bankotsu quickly covered Ryoma's eyes, but Ryoma pulled it down._

_The mothers were squealing and already thinking about the wedding and their future grandchildren._

_The fathers were frozen with their jaws open._

_With Ryoga, he was speechless and surprise, but soon enough he closed his eyes relishing the contact._

_When she pulled away, both of them were blushing._

_Ryoga touched his lips and looked at her. While Kagome turned away avoiding his gaze._

"_Don't get any ideas. I just did that because you said so," Kagome said._

_Ryoga remembered their earlier conversation about that the next time she will kissed him he want it on the lips, but he was joking! Sorta. Either way he get to kiss her—er, she kissed him._

"_Besides I don't know when I will get to see you sooo yeah," Kagome explained still avoiding eye contact._

"_As much I love this, we have to go kids," Kun-Loon Higurashi said._

_As the parents say goodbye, Ryoga turned Kagome hugged her then kissed her cheek._

"_Don't ever forget about me, 'Gome."_

_Kagome smiled, "Never,"_

_The Higurashis went inside their car. The twins and their baby brother, Souta, waved goodbye to their friends. The Echizens waved too and continued until the car disappears in their line of vision._

_After a moment of silence, Ryoma looked up at his parents and asked, "Does this mean that Kagome-chan and Ryoga will get married?"_

_His parents just laughed and ruffled his hair while Ryoga blushed and mumbled something about tennis before running away._

_Flashback Ends_

"Hoi, hoi! Which school do they belong in? And how did you know them, Ochibi" a certain red-haired Seigaku regular.

"They are from the Shikon Academy. Their sports circuits here in Japan are considered one of the best and also their education. If we are to play them in the Nationals, we have low chances to win against them. However, I don't have any data about Echizen knowing them," Inui answered.

"Two of them are friends of mine. I met the others through them," Echizen explained.

"Atobe-buchou, are they really that strong?" Gakuto asked.

"Un."

As this was going on Sanada bid his farewell and went to the hospital.

"Inui, do you have any more information about them?" Oishi asked.

"I do, but not that much."

"That's okay."

The other teams listened to their conversations since they were curious about the team.

"All of them are all-rounders and are capable playing doubles and singles. Kagome Higurashi-Taisho is the captain while his older twin brother is the vice-captain," Inui was cut off by Momo.

"Do you mean to say that Kagome-san is stronger than her older brother?"

Before Inui can answer, Echizen elaborated, "Iie, they are equal, but knowing Bankotsu he doesn't want too much responsibility so he gave the position of Captain to his sister."

"Saaa, so the captain and the vice-captain were your friends?" Fuji asked. Echizen nodded.

"Continue," Oishi urged Inui.

"Kagome-san and Bankotsu-san always fill in the Singles spot 1 and 2. It's rare for the both of them to switch and if they do they are either trying to finish the matches early like filling in the Doubles or Singles 3. However, if they are against a strong opponent, they will go to their strongest area; For example, Rin Hana and Shippo Higitsune would be Doubles as Miroku Houshi and Sango Tajiya. Kohaku Tajiya would be in Singles and the same for the twins." Inui further explained.

"The other one who wasn't wearing the uniform was their team manager. He's also the little brother of the twins. His name is Souta Higurashi- Taisho. From what I remember years ago, the Higurashi siblings were adopted into the Taisho family when their parents were killed in an accident. The three of them were staying in the Taishos when the accident happened. The Taishos decided to adopt the three siblings seeing that they are a close family friends of the Higurashis." Inui added.

"Hai, that's true. That's the reason why they closed off," Echizen commented.

Confused expressions were in all of the faces so Ryoma told them a bit of the trio's life, "Kagome, Bankotsu and Souta were cheerful children. They care for others before themselves. They are kind, caring, lively; the complete opposites of what they are today. After the accident happen they closed off and I am betting that even this time they are reluctant to open up to other people. Even that it happen long ago, it still hurts for them. When you first meet them they are cold, emotionless, indifferent, but as you get to know them better they start opening up to you and you will see what they were before the accident," Ryoma sadly explained then he added, "I just wish that one day they will back to normal."

After the explanation, the teams went home and all of them are thinking about their new opponents in the upcoming Nationals.

**In the hospital**

All of them are worried about their Captain when Sanada entered the room.

They talked about the defeat and promised that they will still win the Nationals. All was quiet when Sanada decided to inform them about the mysterious team.

"The Shikon are entering the Nationals," Sanada informed them.

Those who knew the team looked at him in shock while the people who doesn't looked at him in confusion.

**~O*~O~*~O~*~O~***

**Me: That was a long-ass chapter to write. Okay this story would be short maybe around 5 chapters or less. Ok please review, I feel unappreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Meeting Yukimura and Revelations

**Me: Hello everybody! This is the second chapter of my new story. But first we would like to say a few words. Would you please do the honors?**

**Kagome: Hai! Thank you ANIMELUVER2008, darksilvercloud, ForgottenOncePromised, Minato-kun Luver and EternalSouls for reviewing all of us appreciate it.**

**Yukimura: We would also like to thank Angel4EverLostInLife, ANIMELUVER2008, ForgottenOncePromised, HolyButterBalls, lovelyanimeangel, and youshouldn'tneedtoknow for putting this story in their list of Favorites.**

**Choutaroh: Lastly, we would like to thank once again for ANIMELUVER2008, HolyButterBalls, Minato-kun Luver and youshoudn'tneedtoknow for alerting the story. Let's not forget to thank TsukiyoTenshi and EternalSouls for doing it too.**

**Me: When I checked my mail I was really surprised that a lot of people alerted, reviewed and favorite-d this story in just one day. It made me smile. I hope that as the story progresses further, I won't bore you guys. For the people that we mention, you guys are awesome! Well, let's start the chapter **

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

_**Note: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Bankotsu are 3**__**rd**__** years while Kohaku, Shippo, Rin, and Souta are 2**__**nd**__** years. I realized that I made a mistake. Each team should have like one substitute so I'm making Souta part of the regulars and also be the manager. Inuyasha is a year younger than Sesshomaru .**_

**~O*~O~*~O*~***

**Chapter II- **_**Meeting Yukimura and Revelations**_

The Rikkaidai regulars were visiting their captain after school. They were glad that Yukimura's surgery was a success, but the doctor said that he should stay in the hospital for a couple more weeks.

Right now the regulars are outside in the garden with their buchou. Discussing about the upcoming tournament, they also told Yukimura about the Shikon.

"I know the reputation of the Shikon Academy. It has the best education and sports training in Japan. We need to practice more then if we have the chance to play against them. Especially if their coach is Sesshomaru Taisho," Yukimura said.

"Buchou, are you saying that we may not beat them?" Kirihara asked.

"If you put it that way, Sesshomaru is known to be a perfectionist and he is probably strict with the team. In addition to that the Shikon won the Nationals numerous times and when Sesshomaru was in the team with his brother, Inuyasha, they led their school for three consecutive wins," Yukimura informed them.

The team were in awe when they heard that. Now they are more determined to win the Nationals.

Suddenly a wind blew and Marui's homework in his hands flew.

"What? Oh c'mon that's due tomorrow!" Marui chased for it. Niou, Jackal, and Kirihara helped him get his fly away homework. While the other three stayed with Yukimura.

The four looked around for the paper trying to locate it until a voice said, "Hn, so I'm taking that this sheet of paper belongs to you."

The four looked where the voice sounded and they saw the Shikon regulars with the twins in the front of the rest of the team. Kagome was holding the sheet of paper like she's inspecting it.

All of them are wearing their school uniforms. For the girl's uniform it consisted of blue skirt, white dress shirt, a blue blazer with a silver and pink striped tie and for the boy's uniform is black slacks, white dress shirt, a blue blazer with silver and red striped tie. All of the blazers have a left-side chest pocket with the initials of Shikon Academy on it.

"Um, y-yeah, thanks," Marui answered while blushing in embarrassment.

The twins regarded them coldly with their blue eyes while the rest of the team except for Souta who was looking indifferent sweatdropped at their captains' behavior.

Nervousness settled on them when the twins just stared at them. It made them feel self-concious under their scrutinizing gazes.

"Hn," the twins started walking towards them then Kagome gave Marui his homework while she passed him. The rest of the team followed them, but Miroku stayed a bit to say sorry.

"I apologize for my captains' behavior. They're only like that to strangers."

"Its fine, I guess."

Sango called Miroku to hurry his ass before they leave him behind.

"Sorry again. By the way good luck on the Nationals," Miroku hurried for his team mates while waving good bye.

"Ne, Marui-sempai why do you think they're here?" Kirihara asked as they watched Miroku's figure disappeared.

Marui shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't we follow them?" Kirihara suggested.

The others looked at him like he's crazy. Kirihara caught the look.

"What? I know you guys are curious and so am I besides we're just going to spy on them," Kirihara started walking where Miroku headed.

The others argued with themselves whether or not they should follow their kouhai. Their curious side won and they followed Kirihara. It didn't take long for them to catch up.

They followed the Shikon every twist of the hallways managing not to get caught of the said team. The team finally made a stop on a door. Sango knocked a few times and they all waited. Finally they heard a raspy voice said to come in.

Once the four deemed it safe to come out they walked over the door and looked at the name tag.

_Kaede Waizu_

"Who's that?" Kirihara asked as they read the tag.

The rest shrugged then they peeked through the window a bit and they saw the team surrounded the bed with Kagome holding the patient's hand. They can't see the face clearly since the team were covering it with their bodies.

They talked for a while until Kagome stood up intent on leaving the room. The four managed to hide before she can come out.

The four sighed in relief when she didn't find them.

"What are you four doing here?" Sanada's voice reached their ears.

They turned seeing Yanagi, Yagyuu, and Sanada standing in front of them. The four sweated knowing that if they said that they were spying on the Shikon they would be in it. Luckily for them, Niou made up a believable answer, "Uh, Marui's homework landed somewhere here and we didn't notice where we were going so we got lost and we ended up here."

Sanada rose a brow at them then nodded, "C'mon, we'll visit Yukimura again tomorrow. Here are your things, we brought them since you haven't come back in a while."

"Hai, Sanada-san!" They took back their things and walked away. Four out of seven thinking who might be the person the Shikon were visiting.

**With Kagome**

Kagome stood up to walk out of the room, but a voice asked her where she was going.

"Don't worry Kaede-baa-san, I'm just going out for a fresh air," Kagome smiled at her. For once her mask is down.

"Alright child, ye just be careful, ye hear," Kaede admonish her as she opens the door.

"Hai, Kaede-baa-san," and with that she walked out of the door with her mask in place.

Kagome walked towards the garden knowing that's the only place she could find peace. Besides she would be surrounded by beautiful plants while she's thinking about things.

She finally arrived and she saw somebody else in the garden.

"O-oh, sumimasen, I didn't know somebody else was here. I'll take my leave now," Kagome bowed.

"Iie, it's alright. Here take a seat."

Kagome hesitantly sat down.

"My name is Seiichi Yukimura, what's yours?" he asked.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome replied.

"Nice to meet you, Higurashi-san," Yukimura smiled.

Kagome flinched slightly when Yukimura called her formally. It reminded her how people called her mother.

Of course, Yukimura noticed it, but he didn't asked guessing that it may be a sore subject for her.

"Kagome. Please call me Kagome."

"Call me, Seiichi then Kagome-san."

It was quiet for a while just enjoying each other's presence and the scenery.

"Say, Kagome-san why are you here at the hospital?" Yukimura turned to her.

"My team and I are visiting someone," Kagome replied.

"Team?" Yukimura asked.

"Un, we're from the Shikon Academy and we are visiting our tennis coach," Kagome elaborated.

"So you guys were the people my team is talking about," Yukimura chuckled softly.

Kagome looked confused and Yukimura couldn't help to think that she look cute with her head tilted to the side slightly.

"The Rikkaidai. That's my team, they told me that your team decided to enter the Nationals," Yukimura told her.

"Oh," Kagome nodded

"But they told me that Sesshomaru Taisho was your coach. Is he ill?"

Kagome shook her head, "Iie, Sesshomaru's not sick?"

"Then why'd you say that you're visiting your tennis coach?" Yukimura looked at her confused.

Kagome sighed. She doesn't know why she's telling him this kind of stuff, but she felt comfortable around him, "You could say that Sesshomaru's our temporary coach."

Kagome saw that he still looked confused so she decided to tell him everything.

"Our real coach is Kaede Waizu, but she got sick four years ago after Sesshomaru graduated. We can't enter the competitions without any coach," Kagome was cut off by Yukimura.

"But the Rikkaidai enters the competition without a coach."

"The rules were different back then besides even if we did have a coach we wouldn't like them. Kaede-sensei would always be our coach no matter what so we decided to wait for her to get better before entering. However, the doctors said that Kaede-sensei is getting weaker so she told us that we should enter without her and win. So we did. We promised to her that we are going to win for her. Sesshomaru offered to be our coach after he graduated highschool last year and we agreed seeing that he's a national-level player." Kagome told him.

"That's a very nice promise, Kagome-san," Yukimura commented.

"Thank you," Kagome noticed that it's getting late, "oh my, it's getting late."

"It seems you're right should we go?"

"Hai!"

The two teens stood up and walked together inside talking softly with each other. They seemed to notice that their destinations are near with each other.

"I had fun, Yuki—I mean Seiichi-san," Kagome bowed.

"Likewise, I hope that we can talk again soon," Yukimura smiled.

"How about tomorrow, my team and I regularly visits so maybe tomorrow I can visit you after Kaede-sensei," Kagome offered.

"I would like that very much," after that the two bid goodbye.

Kagome entered their room with a small smile on her face.

"Where have you been?" Bankotsu asked.

"Huh? The garden. I went to the garden," Kagome walked towards the bed.

"Why are smiling then?" Souta prodded.

"I just had a chat with someone. If you guys want you can meet him tomorrow," Kagome offered.

"Wait, HIM? Nuh-uh, I don't want my baby sister near that guy!" Bankotsu's overprotective mode came out as well as Souta's.

"I agree."

"It's not like I'm dating him and I'm not a baby anymore," Kagome told his brothers.

The siblings argued this and that with their team mates putting their comments in when they have a chance.

Kaede watched all of this with a smile thinking that Kagome's starting to open up to other people besides her friends and family and soon her brothers will too. She was always there when the siblings needed her. She treats them and the team like they are her grandchildren, but the siblings were the closest to her, Kagome the most.

"Alright kids, visit me tomorrow again and ye will meet that guy Kagome was chatting with earlier and both of you, be nice to him, alright," Kaede gave Souta and Bankotsu a pointed look.

The two nodded.

Kagome hugged her grandma figure and kiss her forehead goodbye, "Bye grandma, please be well soon," Then she gathered her things as the others does the same.

The team said goodbye to their coach with a hug and a kiss promising that they will visit the next day.

**Next Day**

After visiting their grandma they went to Yukimura's room.

"Seiichi-san, are you in here?" Kagome knocked.

"Hai, you may come in," the voice was muffled, but they can still understand it.

Kagome opened the door and smiled at Yukimura.

Yukimura and her team were quite surprised when she smiled at him.

Kagome introduced them with each other and soon enough all of them are having a decent conversation.

After a quite while a knock sounded through the room and Yukimura smiled knowing who it was.

"Come in,"

The Shikon students turned towards the door curious who it will be and it turned out to be the Rikkaidai regulars.

The Rikkaidai regulars were quite surprised when they saw the Shikon visiting their buchou.

"You should've told me that they visit you everyday, Seiichi," Kagome looked at him.

Yukimura's team looked shocked when Kagome called Yukimura-buchou by his first name as well as Kagome's team seeing that she always call other people besides them their last name with an honorific.

"Sorry about that, Kagome. It slipped my mind, I suppose," Yukimura smiled at her.

The Rikkaidai was once again surprised.

All Kagome could do was sigh.

Now Kagome's team looked worried. All of them except Kohaku and Kagome's brothers checked her temperature, eyes, face and asking her if she hit her head.

The other's just sweatdropped including the Three Demons of Rikkaidai at the scene.

"I'm fine," Kagome snapped. The others backed off, but was still unsure.

After that they introduced themselves officially.

"Nice meeting you guys, but we have to go. We don't want to bother your visit with Seiichi," Kagome bowed as well as her team.

"Ja ne, I hope you feel better soon." Kagome waved and closed the door.

"Ne, how'd you meet them, buchou?" Marui asked.

"Well, I met Kagome yesterday after you left and I met the rest of them just earlier," Yukimura explained and after that the team talked until it's time to go home knowing that tomorrow they will see each other again.

**~O*~O~*~O*~O~***

**Me: Well that's finished. I'm going to say it again, this story is mostly friendship fic no pairings. I'm really sorry to disappoint others. There would be crushing and flirting and maybe implied/suggestive pairings. The Ryoga/Kagome flashback is only a teaser. Spoiler alert: I am ending this fic at the end of National Tournament. **


	3. Shikon's True Strength and Bonding

**Me: Hi, okay before we start the chapter we would like to thank a few people again.**

**Sango: Thank you ForgottenOncePromised, Martyna1, and Minato-kun Luver for reviewing.**

**Ryoma: We would also like to thank for Dwynam, Martyna1, Rhianna224 and KageTenshi72 for alerting the story we appreciate it.**

**Me: On to the next chapter, mateys. Just kidding, but seriously let's start the chapter. Oh yeah, I already wrote the outline and it ended up that this story will have six chapters so we are about halfway through the story. Wait, I forgot something this is Kagome/implied harem by the way. Please don't hate me or stop reading this story because of this.**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

**~O*~O*~O~*~O***

**Chapter III- **_**Shikon's True Strength and Bonding**_

Everyday for the next couple of weeks until Yukimura is released the Shikon visited him at the hospital after they visit Kaede. It's because of this that the Rikkaidai and Shikon became good friends. In this span of time, the siblings started opening up to the team. Also in this span of time, some of the regulars in Rikkai develop a small attraction to the Shikon's buchou. It was quite amusing to the girl's team to watch except for the girl's brothers; Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku tried their hardest to hold them back from hurting/killing the regulars.

The siblings' team and friends were glad that the siblings are opening up to their rival team. Of course, they know why they closed and it's understandable. They were ecstatic when they started showing emotions and for once their facades that they mastered and put on for years is starting to crack. This event was not unnoticed by the others. They could see that the siblings were loosening up, but not that much. They still have their moments where they are cold as ice.

Ryoma called them once and invited them to play in the street courts. There they met the Seigaku regulars. They also met the others namely St. Rudolph, Hyotei, Fudoumine, and Yamabuki. They played games and matches, but the Shikon never reveal their true strength. That irritates the most to the other teams, but like some of the Rikkaidai regulars they can't help to be attracted to Kagome.

Finally, it's time for the National Tournament. The Shikon and Rikkaidai easily crushed their opponents, but the teams never saw how strong the Shikon are seeing that they finished their matches earlier than most.

Right now the Shikon are walking to their assigned courts to play against Murigaoka, but this match they will show no mercy. Why do you ask? It's because that they overheard them talking ill about the Rikkaidai especially Yukimura. Let's not forget that they belittled the Shikon's power claiming that they can beat them.

"_Pfft, pathetic. As if they could beat us,"_ they scoffed.

This match will determined who will play against the Rikkaidai in their next round.

As they were going to the courts, they bumped into Kintaro Tooyama and following him was the rest of Shitenhouji.

"You okay there, kid," Shippo offering his hand when the younger kid bumped into him and fell down.

Kintaro took his hand and stood up.

"Gomen ne about Kin-chan," Shiraishi apologized as he caught up with them.

"There's no need to apologize besides I think we are the one who should seeing that he fell down when he bumped into us," a soft, cold voice said.

The Shitenhouji turned towards the voice and they resisted to blush at the site of the pretty girl.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome started to introduce herself while her team followed her example.

"Bankotsu Higurashi."

"Souta Higurashi."

"Miroku Houshi."

"Sango Tajiya."

"Shippo Higitsune"

"Kohaku Tajiya."

"Rin Hana."

"U-uh, Kuranosuke Shirashi." He introduced himself as his team introduce themselves as well.

"K-kenya Oshitari."

"Senri Chitose."

"Hikaru Zaizen."

"Gin Ishida"

"Koharu Konjiki."

"Yuji Hitoji."

"And my name is Kintaro Tooyama, pretty lady." Kintaro shook her hand rapidly.

"Uh, um, nice to meet you too," Kagome blinked at the enthusiastic child.

Shiraishi pulled the super rookie off the girl, "Sorry about him."

"I told you there's no need to apologize," Kagome sighed, but she remembered something and turned towards Kenya, "do you happen to be related to Yuushi Oshitari?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin," Kenya answered.

Kagome just nodded at the answer, "Nice meeting you all, but we have to go to our matches. See you around," They waved goodbye and continued walking to their destination.

"Ne, why don't we watch their matches we're done with ours anyway," Kintaro didn't wait for the answers as he raced for the tennis courts where the Murigaoka vs. Shikon will take place.

The others followed their super rookie as they didn't have much any choice. When they reached the courts they discovered that it was crowded by teams. They saw the St. Rudolf, Fudoumine, Rikkaidai, Rokkaku, Shitenhouji, Yamabuki, and Seigaku regulars.

"Koshimae! What are you doing here?" Guess who that is.

"Watching," Ryoma simply replied.

"Koshimae!" Kintaro whined.

Ryoma sighed, "We're watching the Shikon's matches; Kagome-nee told me that they might play seriously and I don't want to miss that."

"Then what about them then?"

Ryoma shrugged, "I don't know."

"Kin-chan, I think their also curious how strong the team are," Shiraishi patted the boy's head.

Nods went around the players since they WERE curious how strong the Shikon are.

Before any more words could be exchange, they announced that Singles 3 is starting.

Rin Hana is playing Singles 3 with her serve.

The team noticed that the bench coach was Kagome instead of Sesshomaru.

"Why is Kagome-san sitting in as the bench coach?" Momo asked.

"It's because Kagome-chan can handle being one," a voice answered then a male voice added.

"Aniki, will only sit in as the bench coach when they need him."

They turned to see an older girl who looks like Kagome and next to her was a mini-Sesshomaru.

"My name's Kikyo Takahashi and this is Inuyasha Taisho," she gestures to themselves.

Before they can say anything else, the proctor announced the scores, "0-1, Murigaoka leads."

"She lost her service game," Choutaroh muttered.

"That's because she's not playing seriously yet," another female voice commented.

"Huh?" Choutaroh turned and he saw a woman with beautiful red eyes.

"Kagura Kaze," she said before continuing to watch the game.

Murigaoka won another game making the score 2-0.

"This is where Rin starts showing her strength," Kikyo informed them

They were confused at that then Kagura added, "Watch and look at her eyes and face."

They did and they were surprised; the kind, carefree girl that they always see was replaced into a serious, stoic girl. Her eyes and face never showed any emotion.

Rin showed her true strength and in 13 minutes she finished the game. The players shook hands and Rin walked away briskly. When she reached Kagome she reverted back to the Rin they know.

Kagome talked to her for a moment and she nodded.

Doubles 2 is next, but unlike Rin's match they ended it quickly without letting their opponents score a single point.

The rest were surprised how they played; Souta's and Kohaku's teamwork is on par of national level players.

Singles 2 was played by Sango and she defeated her opponent easily with her powerful serves and returns, but unlike the others she was quite upset that it ended so quickly. They announced that Shikon will move on to the next round.

Doubles 1 consists of Miroku and Shippo. Time passed and Miroku and Shippo are losing really bad. They were panting and sweating buckets. They look like they can't hold for another game. The current score was 5-0.

"Hoi, why are they still calm about this? Miroku and Shippo are in bad shape and they're losing. I mean yeah they already won, but still," Eiji was talking about how the Shikon regulars and club members were calm about the situation. The others looked and he was right. It was like they don't care is they lose or not.

The three older kids with them just said, "Just watch." And they did.

What Kagome did and said surprised them all, "If you morons are done fooling around, finished the match already," she said loudly. She didn't yell, but her voice reached their ears clearly.

Miroku and Shippo straightened them selves. They wiped their sweats and stop panting.

"You're such a kill joy, buchou," Shippo told her and all he got was a glare which they ignore.

Miroku sighed, "Maa, Shippo-chan, I guess we have to stop our little game and play seriously. Don't you agree?"

"Don't call me Shippo-chan! But yes, I think we need to be play now," Shippo agreed and with that they took their positions and they made their faces void of emotions.

The two easily caught up and they won their match. When they reached Kagome, she bonked them in the heads and talked to them sternly to which they listened then saluted which annoyed the girl more, but they ran away before she can make her move.

"What just happen?" Kenya blurted out.

"If they are in the mood, the brats play with their opponents first before crushing them," a cold voice answered.

"Sesshomaru," Kagura pecked his cheeks in greeting while the other two just nodded at him.

"That reminds me of one time," Eiji said glancing at Fuji.

"Huh, Bankotsu-nii is playing Singles 1 instead of Kagome-nee," Ryoma mused.

They looked back at the courts and they saw Bankotsu shaking hands with his opponent.

The others saw how strong and brutal Bankotsu is. He finished his game in 10 minutes leaving his opponent on his knees panting.

The Shikon lined up to shake hands with their opponents, but they heard something that shocked them.

"Insult the Rikkaidai or any of our friends we won't go easy on you next time."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I knew the brats are still not playing with their full power."

"THAT ISN'T FULL POWER?"

"Almost, that's the closest to their true strength. I don't know what will make them play in their full potential."

A phone rang through Sesshomaru's pocket and Kagura, Kikyo and Inuyasha took that as their leave.

"We'll see you soon. I hope you do well on your matches if your still in it," The four left.

Ryoma ran to the team and hugged Kagome. They were shocked to see Ryoma act out of character. Ryoma was talking to them and when the others reached them they heard, "Please play tennis with me."

"Sure kiddo, but not today." Kagome ruffled his hair.

Fuji suddenly got an idea, "Why don't we go to the park. I heard there are tennis courts and there are restaurants nearby."

"That's a good idea, Fuji-san," Miroku agreed.

The others agreed while Rikkaidai and Hyotei declined.

"Sorry, but we still have training to do." Yukimura told them.

While Atobe thinks that it's a waste of time when they could just do it at his house.

When the two teams started walking away Miroku sighed, "That's too bad then. We were going to play tennis with you guys. Oh well, I guess that we'll just have play with the others."

That made them stop in their tracks, in the end the two teams went along.

The Shikon regulars turned to their captain asking if they could.

"Do what you wish, but Bankotsu and I have council work to do," Kagome turned to walk away as well as her brothers.

"And I have library duties," Souta added.

"Have fun," the siblings waved goodbye.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and nodded.

Sango looked to Kenya, "You're fast right?"

Kenya nodded.

"Good, 'cause I want you to chase Kagome-chan and carry her," Sango said.

"What?"

"Just do it on our signal,"

Miroku looked at Atobe then at Kabaji.

"I have a favor to ask,"

"What is it?" the Hyoutei diva asked.

"I want you to ask Kabaji if he could carry Bankotsu,"

"Ehh?"

The others were looking so confused about right now.

"Sango-nee, Miroku-nii what are you guys planning?" Ryoma asked.

"What do you think? We are going to the park with those three whether they like it or not," Sango smiled.

They looked at them like they were insane. They probably are.

"I got Souta. Ok, you guys ready?" Miroku asked Kabaji and Kenya.

Kenya nervously nodded.

"Usu."

"Go," the three raced to the siblings and slung them over their shoulders then came back with the others.

The siblings blinked when they felt they were being carried then they saw the back of the people who were carrying them.

"What the hell? Put me down!" Bankotsu struggled.

"Put me down, Miroku!" Souta started pounding his fist against his back.

Miroku smiled at the two boys, "No can do."

Kagome looked at Sango, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We're going to the park,"

"I told you I'm busy! Put me down, Kenya-san!" Kagome ordered.

Kenya was about to do so when Sango glared at him.

"If you put her down, I will make sure that you will be in a world of pain."

With that said she started walking towards the park. The others just followed her not wanting to experience her wrath.

"This is considered kidnapping! Put us down right now!" Kagome demanded. Unlike her brothers who just pouted—frowned knowing that they won't win against the two kept quiet.

Kagome continued to struggle and she accidently kicked Kenya in the stomach, but not hard enough to cause internal bleeding.

Kenya groaned when he felt the blow in his gut and fell forward still holding onto Kagome.

Kagome screamed when she realized that she's falling into the ground.

"Kagome! Kenya!"

When the two landed, well they ended up in a compromising position.

Kenya was on his knees and elbows and under him was Kagome; basically he was straddling her. Kagome's arms came around his neck when they started falling. Both of them didn't notice how they landed yet.

The best part of it was that their lips connected when they met the ground.

The people around them had their jaws dropped and some of them were glaring at Kenya.

Both of them opened their eyes at the same time and when they realized how they ended up added to the fact that were kissing they instantly turned red and pulled away quickly.

Kenya stuttered and scrambled away from the girl while Kagome turned away avoiding everyone's gazes, but you could see that she was also blushing.

She stood up turned to Sango and Miroku who were still shell-shocked about the event.

She cleared her throat, but you could still red.

"The laps that you normally run for training tomorrow would be doubled and the time limit would be reduced by half," she turned around, took Ryoma's hat, put it on her head and walked towards the park.

"Wait, what?" Miroku shakes his head.

"By the way, add 10 more lbs on your weights tomorrow at training,"

"You can't do that, buchou!" Sango complained.

Kagome turned around, "How about this? You either do what I tell you or I let Sesshomaru train us."

"Laps sound good, don't you think so Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Yep!"

"C'mon, slowpokes, I'm hungry and I want to play a game of tennis!" Kagome called walking further away from them.

"Can you let go of us now?" Bankotsu asked irritated.

They dropped the brothers without any warning.

"Ow, a little warning next time would be appreciated," Souta rubbed his butt.

Both of them stood up and raced towards their sister.

"Huh, I can't believe you guys survive after you try to kidnap them," Shippo commented then he turned to Kenya, "I also can't believe that you get to kiss her without her or her brothers beating you up. You sure are lucky, Kenya-san," he patted the guy on the back then he whispered, "good luck, you have a lot of competition and that includes your captain and maybe that Zaizen guy."

With that said he followed the siblings to the park.

The others followed them; some trying to calm their emotions down and trying very hard not to glare at Kenya.

After playing matches in the park they went to an Eat All You Can Sushi Restaurant.

They proposed to have a contest. Which ever school eats the most food wins.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kagome looked at them.

All of them shook their heads. She sweatdropped.

"No thanks, I rather watch," Kagome smiled.

"Well then, you have to stay with the people who aren't participating," They led her to a section where the others who aren't playing.

They made it interesting by adding Inui's juice in the mix.

The time they spent there was full of laughs. Watching them compete was entertaining.

Kagome's phone rang and she went outside to take the call. Not realizing that by going outside would save her life.

Inui's juice's container got mistaken as the water. The servers' gave it to the rest and as soon as they put it in their mouth and swallowed it they became unconscious. Oh, who am I kidding? They're probably dead.

"Sorry about that, but Sesshomaru called me and…" Kagome trailed off and gave a little scream at the scene that met her eyes.

Someone gave her the bill and her eyes widened at the price.

"Uhhh, I'll cover that just let me get my bag," Kagome walked towards her bag and when she was about to grab it someone took hold of her hands.

"Don't worry, Imouto, I got it," Bankotsu looked like a zombie and Kagome panicked pulling back her hand, but Bankotsu had a firm a grip in her hands and when she got her hand back she landed on her butt.

Kagome heard groaning and she looked around.

All of them are like zombies. They kept telling her that they got the bill covered and they all walk/crawl towards her.

Kagome scrambled away from them, but something hit her back. She turned and she saw Saeki from Rokkaku. She franticly looked around and she realized that she had nowhere to run and they all advanced towards her again so she did what any normal and sane person would do in this kind of predicament. She screamed bloody murder.

**~O*~O~*~O~*~O***

**Me: Okay, I apologized for a terrible chapter. You don't have to tell me, I am aware of it. The tennis matches are also horrible so I'm sorry too. Anyways, see you soon!**


	4. Rikkaidai vs Shikon! Who would win?

**Me: We would like to thank a very few people before we start the chapter.**

**Eiji: Thank you wolf girl123098, ForgottenOncePromised, and Minato-kun Luver for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**Shiraishi: Thank you secretsrsafehir, wolf girl123098, and flaimingdarkfox for alerting the story. We would also like to thank once again for wolf girl123098 and flaimingdarkfox for putting this story in their Favorites.**

**Me: After this chapter there are two more chapters left. Well, this is the chapter we've been waiting for. Rikkadai vs. Shikon! I will apologize in advanced for the upcoming tennis matches. They will be horrible so, I'm sorry. I don't own the animes.**

**~O*~O*~O~*~O***

**Chapter IV- **_**Rikkaidai vs. Shikon! Who would win?**_

It's the day everyone's waiting for. It's the day Rikkaidai is going to face the Shikon. It's also the day they will find out which team is going to the finals.

Sesshomaru is currently talking to his team, "Ok, brats. This is the real deal. No fooling around this time. All of you are aware how strong the Rikkaidai are so play with your full potential. Remember, this is for Kaede-sensei, after this we are in the Finals and we'll crush our next opponents. Understand?"

"Hai, Sensei!"

They walked to the courts and found it crowded just like their previous match. They ignored their fans and walked to their side.

They saw the other teams within the crowd.

"Kagome, can you handle being the bench coach this time?" Sesshomaru asked his younger adopted sister.

"Hai, I can. You just spend time with your girlfriend and Inu-nii and Kikyo-nee," Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru nodded, but stayed in the stands.

"You guys ready?" Kagome asked her team.

"Hai!"

With that answer the regulars that are going to play in this match went to the net.

"I hope we have a good game, Kagome," Yukimura smiled.

"Likewise, Seiichi,"

"Although our team wants to ask a favor," Yukimura said.

"What is it?" Kagome looked at him curiously as well as the rest of her team.

"We would like to have you play seriously against us. No tricks or holding back."

The Shikon smirked and said in unison, "We don't plan to," but Kagome added, "though we hope that you do the same."

Bankotsu showed them his infamous smirk that made his fan girls swoon, "Prepare to be crushed."

The Rikkaidai smirked at that.

"Would Singles 3 please stay on the court," the proctor announced.

Kohaku and Yanagi stayed.

They shook hands and went to their positions.

The game started and like the Shikon said they were playing seriously the teams that were watching were in awe. What Sesshomaru said was true, their full potential is nothing compared to what they saw in their previous match with the Murigaoka.

The battle for Yanagi was difficult, but he won in the end having a score of 7-5.

They both went to the nets and shook hands.

"That was a good game, Kohaku. You have a great talent in tennis" Yanagi told the younger boy.

"Thank you, Renji-san."

They walked back to the stands and their team mates congratulated them or told they did a good job.

"You held up pretty good against him, Kohaku," Sesshomaru patted the boy on the shoulder as he went back to the stands.

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Doubles 2 please come to the courts."

Rin, Shippo, Niou, and Yagyuu came into the courts.

The Rikkaidai once again won the match with a close one. The score being 7-6, Niou's tricks far surpassed Shippo.

"You kids did a great job. Shippo, a little more practice and you will probably surpassed me in tricks," Niou complimented them.

"I will surpass you," Shippo said determinedly.

"This is bad for the Shikon. One more win from the Rikkai and they will advance in the finals." Oishi said.

"Hmm, something tells me that the Shikon won't go down easily," Fuji commented.

"I agree," Atobe hummed.

"Singles 2 come to the courts."

Bankotsu and Sanada walked to the courts.

"Good luck."

"You too."

They both took their positions and after the signal they started the game.

The match took a long time. The match's score is currently 6-6 with Bankotsu leading in 40-30.

"Sorry, Sanada, but I made a promise and I have no plan on breaking it. DRAGON LIGHTNING!" Bankotsu returned the ball, but everyone could see a dragon made of lightning barreling towards Sanada.

Sanada tried to return it, but the force was too powerful the racket in his hand flew. The ball dropped on the base line and it made a small crater. They could see smoke and lightning on the crater.

It was quiet. No one made a sound or move. Everyone was surprised that someone so young could create and master that kind of return.

Sanada picked up his racket and his eyes widened when he saw the strings broken.

"S-sugoi," Eiji stuttered.

All of them agreed, but they didn't voice it aloud since the move rendered them speechless.

"W-what kind of return is that?" Oishi asked as the shock wears off.

The information gatherers shook their heads. They don't know have any information about the move they didn't even know that Bankotsu had a powerful return like that!

"It's exactly what the name said. It's a dragon made of lightning. It's a really strong move that you can both use as a return and serve that even Sesshomaru can't return it. Even if you did succeed on returning it, you will end up with a broken arm, just like Kagome," a female voice explained.

They turned and they saw Kikyo and Inuyasha behind them with Kagura in tow with them.

"K-kagome returned that?" Momo asked disbelievingly.

"Only once, she wants to see if she can return it and after many failed attempts she finally did it, but it left her arm broken. Ever since then we forbid her to try it again," Kagura added then she shifted her eyes to the courts.

The two players went towards the net.

"That was a quite a move," Sanada commented.

"Thanks. You're one of the best players I've ever played if you want we could play again," Bankotsu offered.

Sanada shook his head, "I would like that, but with that move I think I'll pass."

"I won't use it again. I only use that as an emergency," Bankotsu shakes his hand.

"Then I would like to play again with you sometime," Sanada said as he shakes Bankotsu hand.

Doubles 2 is next and it's Sango and Miroku vs. Marui and Jackal.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Jirou asked who is awake the whole time.

They shrugged.

In the end, they found out that Sango's and Miroku's far surpassed Marui's and Jackal's teamwork even though they always seem to fight.

Despite that Jackal's defense is iron tight Sango broke it down by hitting strong returns that made him lose his stamina twice as much even he has a great endurance.

Marui's move was also useless against Miroku seeing that he manages to reach the ball before it hits the ground.

They would have lost if Kagome never made them run those extra laps with the added weights on and reduced time limit when they tried to kidnap her. They became faster and they improved their stamina because of that.

It's a tie break as of now and it's Singles 1 turn; the one match everyone wants to watch.

Kagome shakes hands with Yukimura, "Ne, let's have a great game, Seiichi."

Yukimura smiled at her when she said that, but wholly agreed.

They took their positions and when the proctor announced its time. Kagome serves.

The game has started and everyone was anxious who would win.

The current score is tied with 4-2 with Kagome leading.

However, Kagome started losing her sense of touch. That was fine until she lost her sight as she was returning the ball. It was unexpected so the ball passed her racket.

That was Yukimura's last score to win the set making the score 4-3

It was Yukimura's turn to serve and Kagome continues to play with her hearing, but soon enough she lost it too. Now it was all 4.

Kagome was panicking how she would be able to play tennis without her sense. She tries to serve which was successful because of muscle memory, but Yukimura returned it. She had no idea where it went so she stayed still. This kept going until Yukimura won the set. The score is now 4-5

"What's happening? How come she can't return any of the balls?" Momo asked.

"I think she lost her senses," Tezuka said.

"What?" came all around the players.

Kagome was ready to give up until she remembered her promise to Kaede and also memories about how Kaede is asking her why does she play tennis and if tennis is fun.

_"Yes, tennis is fun. It's because of tennis I met a lot of great people. No_,_ I won't give up. I promise to Kaede that we are going to win and we will,"_ Kagome thought.

Yukimura knowing that she already lost her senses was about to hit the ball in his service game when she surprised him.

"I won't lose to you. Not when we're close to our goals. We WILL win and you can't do a damn thing about it," she said coldly.

"You got your senses back? How?" Yukimura asked, but he noticed, hell, everyone noticed that she unlocked the Pinnacle of Perfection.

"Like I said, we **will **win. Take away my senses, but I would never give up," Kagome stated.

"There's the Kagome I know," Bankotsu laughed.

"Well, why don't we get back in our game," Kagome points her racket at Yukimura.

He nodded and then he serves.

The game resumes and it went for a long time until the score was 6-6.

It was Kagome's turn to serve and she prepares one of her special serves. When she was about to hit the ball Souta's frantic voice reached her ears.

"Something's wrong with Kaede-baa-san!"

Kagome froze and her eyes widened.

The ball dropped next to her feet.

She turned sharply to her brother, "What?"

"The doctors called and they said that something's wrong with her."

"Y-you're just k-kidding, r-right?" Kagome asked shakily.

Souta shook his head, "Iie, we have to go."

"I-I can't. I h-have to win. We have to win!" Kagome said.

She tightened her grip on her racket. Her bangs are shadowing her eyes.

Everyone could see that she's having an internal conflict so they let her be. Even the proctor kept quiet.

She clenched her fist hard that they saw that blood started dripping. Her grip on her racket tightened even more, making her knuckles turn white. When she looked up again, everyone that knew her was shocked when she had tears in the corner of her eyes. Few fell, but she wiped them away. She looked at her team, brothers, and their club members. Somehow they understood what she was trying to say with just her eyes. They nodded at her and smiled telling her that whatever her decision is, it's okay.

She looked at Seiichi in the eyes and gave him a smile then turned to the proctor.

"I-I…"

**~O*~O*~O~*~O***

**Me: Haha, a cliff hanger! I am so mean, but I couldn't resist. What's Kagome trying to say? Of course, I know, but still. To know what she's trying to say, stay tuned! Don't forget to review! Oh yeah, I decided to have an Omake. This happened after the Inui juice incident well the next day after it happen. This would be short okay, so I'm sorry.**

_**Nationals**_

Seigaku, Hyotei, and Rikkai regulars are walking together somehow. They saw Kagome walking alone without her bags. They probably guessed that she left them with her team.

"Kagome-nee!" Ryoma called.

Kagome stiffened and when she turned to look, her eyes widened in horror then she walked faster.

Of course, they were confuse why she seem to be running away and tried to catch up with her. Atobe reached her first and put one of his hands on her shoulders, she stiffened considerably.

What she did next surprised them she put both of her hands on the offending one and flipped him over her shoulder.

This caught the other teams' attention. How can a mere slip of a girl could flipped a taller guy over their shoulder? I guess that's they mean when they said, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'.

"Kagome, calm down," Sanada said as he and the others reached behind the girl.

She pivoted around and tried to punch Sanada as her reply. In turn, Sanada caught her fist.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Fuji asked his blue eyes looking at her worriedly.

The teams that were watching them came to crowd her too.

Turned out that was a bad move.

She raised her other hand and punched Sanada in the stomach making him let go of her other hand.

When he doubled over groaning, she used his back as a boost. She jumped in his back lightly as to not break his spinal chord and jumped in the air. While she's in mid-air she did a flip and she landed in a crouch. She stood up and turned around.

The guys are looking at her confused why she is acting weird.

She started backing away when they slowly approached her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inui asked.

They weren't prepared for what she did next.

"AHHHHH! HELP! THE ZOMBIES ARE BACK AND THEY'RE AFTER ME!" Kagome ran away leaving dust in her wake.

"Well, that answers our questions," Atobe said while dusting himself.

"I guess she was traumatized," Kenya said.

"Who wouldn't? The people in the restaurant said that after everyone drank that stuff, we got knocked out. Kagome was the only one who wasn't. Remember, after we got our senses again the workers said that Kagome was muttering about zombies and whatnot," Shiraishi reminded them.

All of them turned to glare at Inui.

"Thanks to you, Kagome-nee is scared of us and her team too," Ryoma told him.

"Don't forget traumatized," Ryo added.

All Inui did was to nervously chuckle.

**Me: And that's the end of the Omake. I hope you enjoyed it. Well, stay tuned and don't forget to review! *smiles***


	5. Kaede!

**Me: You know I kinda am disappointed that only three people always review in each chapter except for chapter 1. A lot of alerts and favorites, but people don't bother to review at all. I know my writing sucks, okay. I'm just an amateur, but in every chapter I always try my best to improve. That's my goal. Can you handle this chapter? I'm sleepy and I want to sleep. *walks away yawning***

**Momo: She didn't even wait for our answers.**

**Inuyasha: That's Dominique for you.**

**Kagome: She's gone so we have no choice.**

**Fuji: Well, before we find out what Kagome is trying to say in the last chapter we would like to thank three people for reviewing. Thank you Minato-kun Luver, ForgottenOncePromised and wolf girl123098.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the animes or the song, Your Guardian Angel.**_

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Chapter V- **_**Kaede!**_

_Previously on the story_

_She looked at her team, brothers, and their club members. Somehow they understood what she was trying to say with just her eyes. They nodded at her and smiled telling her that whatever her decision is, it's okay._

_She looked at Seiichi in the eyes and gave him a smile then turned to the proctor._

_"I-I…"_

_Current chapter_

"I-I… I forfeit."

Everyone turned to her shocked.

"What?" Yukimura uttered.

She stared at the ground when she said, "Look, as much as we like, no, love to win and fulfill our promise to Kaede, we can't. We both know that this match will take a long time and if something horrible happen to Kaede and we weren't there 'cause I chose to be here, I'm not going to be able to forgive myself," she looked at him as she continue, "she was always there for us and it's our turn to support her this time. So you win, Seiichi. That means your team get to go to the finals and for that congratulations and good luck."

She sent him a small, sad smile and walked away with her racket on her shoulder. When she reached the stands and looked at her team, "Well, what are you guys still doing here? Kaede needs us. So move your asses out of there."

She walked away from the courts with her team slowly following her behind.

It was still quiet at the stadium not believing that she forfeited.

"She forfeited…" Shiraishi started.

"Her match…" Zaizen continued.

"So she can go to te hospital," Kenya finished.

All of them had trouble comprehending what had happen. It's just like the day Yukimura had his surgery. The Rikkaidai regulars went to the hospital except for Sanada to support him.

Kagome had a choice. She will either stay here or leave, but she can also do what Sanada did. Stay here and let the others go to the hospital, but no she chose to leave and forfeit. She showed it to them that she far more cared about her grandma's well being than winning the Tournament to which they promised to Kaede. Ryoma was right when he told them that she cares for others before herself.

"Since Kagome Higurashi-Taisho declared her forfeit, Rikkaidai Fuzoku wins this round and advanced to the Finals," the proctor announced as the shock wears off.

Everyone cheered except for the tennis regulars.

Atobe stood up from his seat and started walking away.

"Ne, Keigo where are you going?" Yuushi asked. His question attracted the others.

"Hospital," Atobe said simply and continued to walk with Kabaji by his side.

A voice in the stands caught their attention next and it was Kirihara's voice, "Mura-buchou, where are you going?"

"To the hospital," Yukimura said to their second-year ace before running off to the same direction the Shikon and Atobe went off.

The others were confused why the two captains wants to go to the hospital. They followed them and they saw Yukimura talking to Atobe to which he nodded.

"Oi, Monkey King! Do you need some accompany to go to the hospital?" Ryoma called out, "I know that both of you guys want to be for Kagome-nee and I want to be there for her too so can I come?"

Both of the captains nodded and looked at the others. They had a mutual agreement. Even though they only met the Shikon for a short time they want to be there for them when the one that they cared about is in a life and death situation.

The others nodded.

**In the hospital**

The Shikon arrived at the hospital as fast as they could and as soon as they parked their car, they immediately ran inside.

They saw the reception and ask where Kaede Waizu is.

"I'm sorry the doctors took her in the emergency room a while ago. The doctors would be out shortly so please wait in the waiting room," the clerk behind the counter told them.

All of them are scared and nervous for Kaede. Rin is already crying on Shippo's chest and all he could is comfort her. The others stayed quiet and staring blankly at the ceiling, floor or the wall.

The regulars arrived at the hospital soon enough.

Ryoma walked up to the clerk, "Hi, have you seen eight teenagers around their age," Ryoma pointed at his sempais in each school, "and four other people who are older than them came around here?"

"Yes, they just passed me earlier. They are all in the waiting room," the clerk pointed the way where the waiting room is.

Ryoma thanked her and raced toward the room.

They saw all of them are quiet with Shippo comforting the crying Rin on his chest.

"Kagome-nee?" Ryoma looked at her worriedly as she was just staring at the ground.

She looked up and they saw how sad and broken her eyes look that it made them all flinched.

"Is Kaede-san okay?" Fuji asked softly.

Kagome stared back at the ground and shrugged.

A doctor came in the room and asks which one is Kaede's relative or something close to that.

"That would be me," Sesshomaru's voice was unusually soft.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do anything else. The cancer spread faster than we thought it's too late to have a surgery," the doctor sadly informed them.

"Is—Is she dead?" Sango hesitated.

The doctor shook his head, "No, but she's in a room where there are windows resting. She said that before she leaves she wants to see the outside world and the people walking through the hallway. She also told me to get the people who visited her before she will pass on."

Kagome stood up and asked where the room is and went inside. The others followed her. They saw an elderly woman in the bed through the window. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful.

Kagome opened the door.

Kaede must have heard it since she opened her eyes and looked at the intruder.

"Hello, child come to see little old me," Kaede smiled.

Kagome's eyes watered and walked towards her. She took hold of her hands.

"You, okay?"

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

"I've been better," Kaede squeezed Kagome's hand, "Come in, children. There's no need to be shy. It's a pretty large room. I think all of us can fit in here," she gave the teenagers a friendly smile.

How this world turns cold

And breaks through my soul

And I know, I'll find deep inside me

I can be the one

They followed her instructions and stayed quiet.

"Did ye children win the tournament?" Kaede asked Kagome.

"Iie, I forfeited," Kagome shook her head.

"Now, why would you that? Is it not that you promise me that you will win?" Kaede scolded them lightly.

"We know, but you're more important to us than winning," Souta came forward and took her other hand as well as Bankotsu.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

"I am proud that I have raised good kids in my lifetime and that I met new ones too," Kaede looked at all of them.

"Would you stop spouting crap, you old hag, it's not like you're going to die," Inuyasha voiced it, but his voice cracked slightly.

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

"For once I agree with Inu-baka," Bankotsu commented.

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you, I'll be the one

"Children, you know the truth, believe it," Kaede sighed.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

"URUSAI! Stop saying that you'll leave us because you won't, you promise that you'll always be there for us!" By now Kagome's crying. Her tears are streaming down her face.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my

My true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

All of them were shock how Kagome reacted.

'Cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away

And please tell me, you'll stay, stay

Kagome suddenly hugged her.

"Please, please don't leave us. You promise me. You promise us that once we win the Nationals, you'll be better so you can accept it too. Please, grandma. Don't leave us. Don't leave me, please. Please, grandma," Kagome's voice cracked as she cries.

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know, I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

"I know, child, but some promises are meant to be broken," Kaede combs her hands through Kagome's thick, raven locks.

By now everyone in the Shikon are crying even Sesshomaru. While others bowed their heads.

"Just know that I love each and everyone of you. Don't forget about that," Kaede gently pushed Kagome away from her person.

"You're parents are going to be proud of you and your accomplishments," Kaede took the siblings hand as a support, "Thank you for giving me the privilege to teach you."

"And thank you for helping them open up," Kaede added looking at the siblings' friends, "All of you are always the winners in my heart and always remember that I love you." With that said Kaede closed her eyes. Never to be opened again.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

"No, no, wake up. Please, wake up. Please tell me it's just a joke. Please, please just wake up," Kagome cried.

"Kagome, she's gone," Bankotsu quietly said.

"No, I refused to believe it! She promised me, us! Promised that she's going to be there," Kagome finished quietly.

Kagome finally broke down her tears are dropping on the sheets one by one.

Everyone could see how much this hurts to her. To see her vulnerable and fragile made their hearts clenched.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

"Why? Why would you promise us that you would be there when we win, that you will be there for us if you will just break it?" Kagome asked before running out of the room.

The girls were about to follow her when Bankotsu shook his head, "Leave her alone. She needs some time alone."

The others know that saying, 'Everything would be okay in the end.' will not help. So they left the room so the Shikon can mourn for their loss.

They found themselves in the garden and they saw Kagome crying on the bench.

"Kagome?" Yukimura slowly approached her.

Kagome looked up at him and she hugged him.

Yukimura stumbled a bit seeing that he didn't expect her to hug him, but nonetheless hugged back.

"I'm sorry for you loss," Yukimura murmured.

"Why does she have to leave?" Kagome continued to cry on his chest.

"I don't know, Kagome. Everyone has a reason," Yukimura told her.

"But still. She promised me that she won't leave me and my brothers just like my mom and dad did. Everyone that I care about always ended up leaving me and I don't want that," Kagome sobbed.

Yukimura guided her to the bench so both of them could sit down and said, "You're wrong, Kagome-chan. You have your adopted family, brothers and your team mates that you care about and I know that they won't leave you and all of us are here for you too."

Kagome tightened her hug on Yukimura and continued to cry on his chest.

They all kept quiet. They let her cry her heart out because she needs it. No matter what kind of person you are, everyone deserves a good cry.

They busied themselves by talking to each other softly or playing a quiet game.

Finally, they noticed that Kagome calmed down.

Yukimura looked down at the smaller girl on his chest and he was surprised that she cried herself to sleep.

Fuji stood up from the ground and took the girl from the Rikkaidai captain. He carried her bridal-style.

Kagome whimpered a bit, but continued to sleep. She snuggled a bit more to Fuji's chest and a few tears escaped her closed eyes.

Fuji noticed this and couldn't help to form a small, sad smile for the distressed girl.

Atobe who also noticed wiped the tears away gently as if she's going to break and commented softly, "Ore-sama always think that smiles suits you better than tears."

They left the garden with Kagome sleeping and being carried by the brown-haired tensai of Seigaku.

**~O*~O*~O*~O**

**Kagome: That was sad.**

**Sango: Uh-huh.**

**Marui: Don't forget to review please and we hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Tezuka: One more chapter to go.**

**Eiji: *reads note* Domi-chan, said that she's sorry for a bad chapter.**

**Miroku: She planned this -_-**

**Everyone: Ja ne!**


	6. Final Chapter

**Me: Well, this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you for all the people who bothered to read this story and for the people who supported me for the whole 6 chapters. I will try my best to make this chapter the best out of all. Enjoy! *smiles***

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the animes.**_

_**~O*~O*~O*~O***_

**Chapter VI- **_**Final Chapter**_

The team never saw the Shikon for a while. They guessed that they are still mourning for Kaede. All of them tried their best to cheer Kagome up when they have the chance to see her; she smiles and laugh, but they somehow knew that all of those were fake. They feared that she will distance herself again along with her brothers.

After the one week delayed of the matches between Rikkaidai and Seigaku, everyone gathered in the stadium for the championship game.

Both teams are looking if the any of the Shikon are in the crowd hoping that they're watching the matches, but they're hopes plummet down when they found none of them.

The matches started and the Seigaku went off to a bad start losing two matches in a row. In addition, Momo informed them that Ryoma apparently lost his memories. Whoop-te-doo! Not.

The matches continued on and now it's time for the Golden Pair's match.

As the matches goes on the Seigaku realized how much Ryoma is an important member in their team.

Kachiro(?) brought the people who Ryoma previously defeated when Momo dragged him to the nearby courts.

Even with the many players that gathered they realized that it is not enough and that even if they successfully helped him recover they won't have much time.

When all hopes seemed to be lost, chuckles reached their ears and when they turned to the entrance they're eyes widened.

Standing in front of them with smirks or smiles on their faces was the Shikon regulars sans Kagome; all of them are still wearing their school uniforms and in their hands were their rackets.

"You know, if you needed a hand about beating some sense on that arrogant brat, you should've called us 'cause we'll be greatly honored," Bankotsu teased.

"Or maybe help regained his memories," Miroku hummed.

"H-how'd you know?" Momo asked.

"We have connections," Shippo shrugged.

"Even if we do help him remember, we won't have enough time," Shinji stated.

"Oh, you don't need to be worried about that," Sango reassured.

"Where is Kagome-chan?" Momo asked.

"Somewhere," the Shikon shrugged.

**Meanwhile**

"_I am going to kill that baka oji-san," _Kagome huffed as she walked towards the stadium.

Why do you think Kagome is irritated? Well, I'll tell you why, but in order to that we have to go back where all this started.

_Flashback_

"_RYOMA HAS WHAT?!" Kagome screamed into her phone_

_Her team sweatdropped and nervously chuckled at how many people started staring at them while they were walking towards a pastry shop._

"_Keep it down, Imouto," Bankotsu nudged her._

_Kagome covered the mouthpiece and turned to her twin, "Keep it down? How would you react if you found out that Ryoma lost his memories?" she hissed._

"_RYOMA LOST HIS WHAT?!" they echoed._

_Kagome showed them her index finger signaling to wait for a sec and turned back to her phone._

"_Nanjirou-oji-san, how did he lose his memories?"_

"…"

"_Wait, what?! Then it's your fault after all!"_

"…"

"_We're not going and why in the world would you take him to a dangerous place anyways?"_

"…"

"_Fine then, we'll try our best. You owe us big time and don't you forget it," Kagome shut her phone._

"_So what happened?" Rin asked._

"_Seems our plans for today will change, we are going to the Finals," Kagome stated._

"_What? Why?" Souta was confused. They all decided to not watch the finals. It's not that their unsupported for the other teams or that they are mad because they're not going to be in the finals. Well, they're disappointed, but not mad. It's just that it brings them painful memories about the promise they failed to complete so they decided to spend time as a team and after the matches are done they'll be there to congratulate whoever won and to receive their medal for making it on the semi-finals._

"_Apparently, we need to help Ryoma recover his memory. And if it takes too long, we need to stall to make some time," Kagome explained as she was dialing their driver to take them to where the Finals are held._

"_And how are we supposed to that?" Sango asked._

_Kagome shrugged, "I absolutely have no idea how we are going to that, but I suppose that we'll just wing it."_

_Kagome's friends sweatdropped at her answer._

"_Jaken, take us to the Nationals," Kagome ordered the driver as he opens the door for her and the others when he arrived._

"_Kagome-ojou-sama, I thought you weren't going there until it's done," Jaken asked._

"_Plans changed, Jaken. Come on, hurry up so we can make it," Shippo hurried the driver as he seats himself._

"_Of course, right away Shippo-san. How fast do you want to go?" Jaken asked._

_All of them looked at each other and held whatever they can grab on to and said, "The fastest you can, Jaken."_

"_My pleasure," and with that Jaken drove like a mad man while the teens are holding each other tight and praying for their dear lives while wondering how the hell Jaken isn't pulled over by the cops yet._

_As soon as Jaken parked the car, the teens hurried out of the car and raced towards the trash can._

"_Let's not tell Jaken to drive that fast again," Sango said._

_They nodded._

"_So let's say that we need more time to help Ryoma recover his memories, how do we stall time?" Kohaku asked as soon as they regained their bearings._

_They all thought HOW to stall time until Sango's eyes strayed to Kagome._

"_Kagome, you can do it!" Sango exclaimed._

"_What? Why me?"_

"_You're the one strong enough to face Yukimura if you arrived on time with his match with Ryoma," Sango said._

"_How do you even know that Yukimura will face Ryoma in Singles 1?" Kagome raised her brow._

"_I don't know, but I have a feeling that he will! Just trust me on this," Sango pleaded._

"_B-but Bankotsu-nii's on par with me too. Why do I have to do it?" Kagome whined._

"_Cause my dear Imouto-chan, I already called dibs on beating, I mean helping Ryoma," Bankotsu slung his arms around Kagome._

"_Come one, just do it. We're wasting time as it is," Sango pushed her towards the stadium._

"_Tch, fine," Kagome grumbled and raced towards her destination._

_Flashback Ends_

"They will sooo owe me big time," Kagome muttered.

As the Golden Pair's match ended with their win, Kintaro tried to stall time for Ryoma too.

Kagome watched all this in the shadows with a smirk on her face.

When Kintaro lost to Yukimura she took that as her cue to show herself.

"Maa, Maa, Seiichi-kun don't you think that was a bit harsh," Kagome called out.

Everyone turned to her. While others are shocked she showed up.

When Kagome realized that all of the attention is on her, but could care less she lifted two fingers and saluted to them, "Sup," she said casually.

Ignoring the attention, Kagome jumped over the railings and she walked towards the Shitenhouji who crowded their super rookie.

When the Shitenhouji noticed that she's going towards them they parted to make way.

"Ne, Kintaro-kun you did great out there. Maybe one day we could have a friendly game," Kagome offered her hands to Kintaro and smiled at him when she reached him.

Kintaro who is still obviously shaken up about the match took her offered hand and managed to stutter out a 'yes'.

The Shitenhouji went back to the stands with Kagome assisting Kintaro.

Kagome turned her head back to the courts and requested something that shocked them all.

"Ne, if its okay can I request a game from Seiichi-kun?"

"What?" Yukimura looked at her surprised.

"Well, we never did finish our game and I wanted to know who actually the stronger one is. Rikkaidai or Shikon?" Kagome put her hands around her head greatly reminding them of Eiji.

"I'm sorry, but we have a match that's going to start soon so I'm kindly ask—," the proctor was cut off by Yukimura.

"Iie, it's okay, I also wanted to know which one of us is stronger."

"A-alright then," the proctor hesistantly agreed.

"Ne, Shiraishi-kun can I borrow your racket I gave mine to Sango earlier and she didn't give it back to me yet," Kagome smiled at the captain.

Shiraishi blushed a bit from the smile, but gave her his racket.

"Thank you," Kagome grabbed the fiber of his jacket and pulled it towards her.

Now Shiraishi is bent over the railings with Kagome's face close to his. He blushed a tiny bit more, but it became full-blown when Kagome kissed his cheek.

Kagome pulled away and let go of his jacket. She smirked when she saw his face reddened.

"Here, Kenya-kun can you hold my blazer. I'm afraid it restricts my movement when I play," Kagome unbuttoned her blazer and hand it over the boy.

"Thank you, you're such a sweet boy," Kagome did the same thing she did to Shiraishi on Kenya except she pinched both of his cheeks too.

She walked towards the court Yukimura isn't occupying with the racket on her shoulder.

"Ne, why don't we continue our match if I remember correctly the score was 6-6 right? And it was my serve; That okay with you?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, that would be fine," Yukimura answered.

"Can you wait just a minute?" Kagome asked.

"Of course," Yukimura said, but soon regretted.

Kagome unbutton the second button of her dress shirt after loosening her tie halfway; the first button being undone the whole time. The result of it gave them a view of her smooth, slender neck. She put her raven, waist-length hair in a messy ponytail. Another result of it was that perverts all round had a nosebleed.

"What are you doing?" Yukimura almost stuttered. _Is she even aware how she looks like now?_

"What do you think? I need to move around and I'm not going to be able to breathe with that second button and with that tie. My hair is also going to be in the way so I need to put it up," she said confused. _Had she done something wrong?_

"What about your jersey?"

"Honestly, I didn't plan to go here till the end or playing you so I didn't bring my jersey. Besides if I did change that would take too much time. Anyways let's start the game," Kagome said as she prepares to serve.

Yukimura is not on his top game while playing with Kagome this time so the rallies took time.

"Ne, Seiichi-kun what happen to you since I last saw you? Don't tell me in just a short time you slack off," Kagome taunted.

Yukimura glared at her. He did not slack off! The only reason he's not playing well is because of her!

"Maa, maa what's up with the look? A scary glare like that doesn't suit your handsome face, Seiichi-kun," Kagome winked at him.

Yukimura faltered, but he barely managed to return the ball. His face flushed at the statement **if **you look closely enough.

Kagome however, is enjoying it. You could practically see a chibi version of her laughing. Tears are pouring out of her eyes like a geyser while rolling and hitting the ground with her chubby fists. They are so easily to lose composure and get all fluster-y with a little flirting. They- meaning the boys.

"_It's kinda cute," _Kagome let a soft smile grace her features.

**Meanwhile** **with the spectators**

"I can't believe it," Fuji said as he watched the almost 15 minute rally.

"What don't you believe?" Eiji asked.

"He can't believe the fact that Kagome is buying Ryoma some time," Sango commented behind them with Rin on tow.

"Ehh? You're here too?" Eiji exclaimed which attracted a lot of attention.

Sango nodded happily, "Oh would you look at that the boys are finally here. That means Ryoma-kun is okay now."

They turned and indeed they saw the Shikon boys with a triumphant smile or smirk on their faces signaling them that they completed their mission successfully.

"Wait, you mean you guys went all the trouble to go here just to buy some time?" Oishi asked.

"Yup," Rin answered.

"But why?"

"Isn't that's what friends are for? Helping each other out?" Bankotsu smiled not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

The other returned his smile, happy that they acknowledge each other as friends.

**Back to the game**

Kagome saw in her corner of her eyes that her friends are on the stands.

"_Well, time to finish this," _Kagome thought and returned the ball with a drop shot.

The ball dropped faster than a regular one leaving Yukimura no time to return it and it spun a bit making some marks on the courts as it made contact.

"Sorry Seiichi-kun, but our game would be postponed for now," Kagome apologized as she put the racket on her shoulders and walked towards the Shitenhouji.

"What?" Yukimura looked at her confused.

Kagome simply pointed with the racket to a general direction.

He turned to look as well as everyone and saw Ryoma walking down the stands with a cocky smirk on his face saying his infamous lines when all the attention is on him.

"Thank you for lending me you racket, Shiraishi-kun and thank you too Kenya-kun for holding my blazer," Kagome smiled gratefully at them when she retuned the racket and took back her blazer.

They boys looked down and gained a faint blush. They averted their heads quickly and nodded to the girl a bit of blood trailing down their noses, but luckily no one noticed.

Kagome smiled one last time before walking away from them and started muttering death threats. The only things that they could make out of her was, "Uncle better hide his ass from me 'cause I'm gonna kill him" and "They will owe me big time and make them run laps till their legs fall off!"

They sweatdropped at that, but they were curious why she's muttering those kind of stuff.

Kagome fixed her dress shirt and tie properly as she was walking. When she neared her team she jumped high enough to pass the railings and landed gracefully like a cat near Sango.

"What took you so long?" Kagome demanded.

"It was a difficult task than we imagined, but hey we got here in time," Sango nudged her playfully.

"In time?! In time you say?! Oh you aren't even close to that! I feel violated because while I'm playing I can feel the eyes of the perverts here because I'm wearing a skirt! You know how embarrassing that is? My reputation is ruined! They won't take me seriously now. They'll see me as a total bitch who flirts with guys that has a pretty face!" Kagome ranted and when she processed what she said last her face colored.

"Does that mean Kagome-buchou admits that Shiraishi-san, Kenya-san, and Yukimura-san have a pretty face?" Kohaku mumbled thoughtfully not realizing that they heard it.

"What do you mean by that Kohaku?" Shippo asked.

"Well, I heard someone video taped the moment Kagome-buchou arrived and I asked for that someone if I can watch it," Kohaku answered.

"What'd she do?" Sango asked her brother.

"Nothing," Kagome said quickly and gave a small warning glare to Kohaku.

Kohaku looked away when he saw the glare.

"She kissed Shiraishi and Kenya on their cheeks and she said to Yukimura that he has a handsome face," Fuji answered.

"Fuji!" Kagome slapped him on the arm.

Fuji put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her closer, "Well, that was what you did, right?"

Kagome hid her face on Fuji's chest and they heard her muffled voice saying, "Yeah, but I was hoping that they won't know."

"Too late for that," Shippo laughed until Rin hit him upside the head.

"I think Kagome-chan had enough teasing for today," Fuji said finally taking pity on the girl in his arms and well aware of the glares directed his way. His reply to the glares that's currently boring on his person was a simple smirk, I mean smile, and a tightened grip on the girl all the while a smug satisfaction of air surrounding him.

"Hmm, the brat prince's match is about to start," Bankotsu pointed out.

They all look and it was indeed starting and soon all of them were immersed in the game. With Ryoma opening his mouth for cheeky remarks towards the Rikkai captain.

"That mouth of yours would be the death of you someday," Kagome groaned and facepalmed.

They continued watching and noticed about Ryoma game play.

"Wow, Echizen improved in one week's time," Momo commented thoroughly impressed at his kouhai's performance.

"But the question is, is it enough to beat Seiichi-kun?" Kagome stated with narrowed eyes, "Even I had difficulty of playing him during the semi-finals. Don't forget Seiichi-kun have his _Yips _tennis and he was also undefeated. He's not called the 'Demi-god' or the 'Child of God' for nothing."

Souta sighed, "Loosened up, Kagome-nee. You're making them nervous with your observing."

It was now Kagome's turn to sigh, "But I'm telling the truth. Soon enough he'll lose his senses just like I did and as far as I know the only way you can break through Seiichi-kun's _Yips_ is if you unlock the Pinnacle of Perfection."

"Don't you have faith in him?" Sango looked at her.

"To tell you the truth, I don't," Kagome said bluntly.

All of them fell anime-style and sweatdropped. "_We figured you would have faith in him, but I guess we're wrong," _they thought.

Eiji nervously laughed, "Well, at least you're honest," _though a bit harsh,_ "but why don't you have faith in him?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know. I guess you could say that he doesn't have enough resolve? I honestly have no idea."

They fell down anime-style again.

"Well, how'd you unlock yours?" Bankotsu asked. _And I thought you'd know the answer!_

"Well, now that I think about it. It was Kaede who helped me unlock mine!" Kagome exclaimed.

Confused 'Huh's' and 'Eh' went around.

Kagome closed her eyes as if she was reminiscing and talked softly, "I remember when I almost lost hope during the game with Seiichi-kun I remember my promise with Kaede that we would win the Nationals for her. I guess you could say that I unlock mine because of resolve and determination and her," the last part was barely heard.

"I don't think that's enough for Ryoma to unlock his since he both have those and as you can see he hasn't unlock it yet. Tell me Kagome-chan, is tennis fun?" a male voice rang out behind them.

The teenagers turn to look at the speaker. He's wearing a navy blue monk's robes and wooden sandals.

"Oji-baka, what are you doing here?" Bankotsu pointed at him.

"You should respect your elders, Bankotsu-kun," the man chided then cried dramatically, "What? I can't go to watch my son's games now?"

"You tend to embarrassed him every chance you get, Uncle. Why do you think he doesn't let you go on his games?" Kagome yawned while she and the others sweatdropped slightly at the man's actions.

Before anybody could react the strange man pulled Kagome in a bone-crushing hug and at the same time cooing at how much beautiful she had grown and how mean she's being.

"Gah, let me go, Uncle," Kagome struggled.

"You should start calling me, dad or father since we're going to be in-laws in the future," the man continued to hug the poor, young girl.

"Why in the hell would I be your daughter-in-law?" Kagome demanded.

The man let go and Kagome took that chance to get away from the man. While the others were watching the show curiously, however half of their attention is directed towards the courts.

"Well, since you and Ryoga are a couple I figured that both of you will be married—ack!" the man was cut off by a punch from the person he was talking to. He doubled over in pain. Man, for such a small girl she sure can hit hard!

The Rikkai glanced towards them when they heard the groan and so does the others who were nearby to hear it and they saw a man clutching his stomach seemingly in pain while they assumed the girl who still have her hand extended towards his direction was the one who punched him.

Sanada's eyes show full of understanding and pity as he looked at the man. He understands the pain the man just went through and felt sorry for the man since he was once at the receiving end of Kagome's punch.

"Ryoga and I aren't a couple!" Kagome denied rather loudly.

"Wa-wait! Are you Echizen's father?" Momo asked. Vaguely remembering that he's also the man he always met in weird situations.

"Why, yes. Yes I am," the strange man answered proudly, "My son probably told you many great things about me.

All teens, sans the stony faced ones, gained a deadpanned expression and rebutted his statement, "No, not really. He actually tells us that you're an old pervert."

Coach Ryuzaki snickered at her former student's face. It was really hilarious!

"My son is so mean!" the man wailed.

"Okay, that's enough Nanjiro. Why don't we all watch your son's match?"

"Wait just a moment, you're 'Samurai' Nanjiro?!" Momo asked yet again.

The Shikon turned to them confused, "You didn't know?" Kagome spoke on behalf of her team.

They shook their heads in confirmation.

"Unfortunately, he is," Bankotsu said.

"What's that supposed to mean Bankotsu-kun?" Nanjiro protested.

"It means whatever you want to mean, Nanjiro-san," Miroku stated.

"You know it's not fair that all of you are ganging up on an elderly man," Nanjiro whined.

"So you do admit that you're old," Souta laughed as well as the others.

"That's not what I meant!" Nanjiro flailed his arms and shook his head rapidly.

The Shikon continued to laugh freely before quietening down to watch Ryoma's game. The other regulars were shocked how quickly Shikon can change their expression from cheery happy to cold and calculating.

All eyes were trained at the Rikkai's captain and the Seigaku's super rookie's game.

As Ryoma was about to hit the ball he suddenly lost his eyesight and missed.

Kagome grimaced slightly, "Looks like he lost one of his senses already."

The rest nodded in agreement.

"And soon Echizen will lose his hearing as well," Tezuka stated.

Ryoma played the game with his hearing, but as Tezuka had said he lost it too.

"There goes his hope of winning," Shippo sighed.

"What happens now?" Kohaku asked.

"Simple. We watch," the Shikon captain told the younger boy.

They all watch Ryoma tries to play against the 'Child of God', but to no avail he just keep getting his ass whooped. A tennis ball hit his face painfully that knocked him to the ground.

"**RYOMA/ECHIZEN/OCHIBI/KOSHIMAE!"** resonated through the courts.

"Ryoma! I know you can't hear me, but please get up! You've come so far and I am so proud of you! Everyone is! You just can't give up when you're this close, Ryoma-kun! Remember your promise to me! Promised me that you would be the best tennis player! So please don't give up and get your ass up!" Kagome yelled at him with tears at the corner of her eyes.

Ryoma was giving up until images and scenes played out in his head;

_~O_

"_Come on, Ryoma you can do better than that!" Nanjiro shouted across the courts._

"_Hai!"_

_~O_

"_You're not going to beat me, chibisuke!" Ryoma taunted._

"_Don't listen to Ryoga, Ryoma-kun! You can kick his butt!" Kagome encouraged._

"_See, like Kagome-chan said I will beat you!" Ryoma laughed._

_~O_

"_Answer me this question, Ryoma. Is tennis fun?" Nanjiro asked him once when he was a kid._

"_Un," Ryoma answered happily._

_~O_

_Kagome kneeled before Ryoma, "Promise me that you'll be the best in tennis?"_

"_Hai!" Ryoma nodded._

_Kagome smiled, "You better 'cause I want to play a real game with you," Kagome pressed her lips on Ryoma's head before turning to Ryoga to say goodbye._

_~O_

_Ryoma was panting and leaning on the wall. He just finished rallying nonstop and it really tired him out._

_A bottle of water was thrust before his face. He looked up only to be met by a pair of indifferent and cold blue eyes._

"_If you keep doing that you'll strain your body," Kagome informed him._

_Ryoma accepted the bottle and drank it eagerly. Kagome sat next to the wall and leaned. She closed her eyes and covered her eyes from the sun with her arm._

"_If I don't train enough I'll never surpassed my father," _and you and Bankotsu, _Ryoma mentally added._

_Kagome snorted, "You're still on about that? Look, as good as that goal sounded, you're body and health is still top priority. If you don't take care of your body and keep pushing it past its limits you'll over exhaust your self and eventually you're going to destroy it. And if that happened that goal of yours is gone."_

"_Ever heard of saying, 'Pushing your limits is the only way to improve' or 'Practice makes perfect'?" Ryoma retorted, "That's what your brother, Sesshomaru, has always said."_

"_That may be true, but you're ten. Your body can't handle the strain. Besides there are other ways to improve not only physically, but mentally," Kagome continued to tell him._

"_Like what?"_

"_Meditation is one thing. My friend, Miroku, and Kaede-sensei said that it helps clear your mind," Kagome shrugged._

"_How would that help me?"_

"_Figure that one yourself," Kagome removed her arm from her face and looked at her watch, "I have to go. Our flight is in three hours."_

"_You're going? But you've only been here for a week and a half," Ryoma looked at her in surprised._

_Kagome stood up and brushed her ripped Capri for any stray dirt, "We have school in three weeks and the Shikon Academy has all-round sports training for the next couple weeks to get ready for the next semester and Otou-sama and Okaa-sama is needed in Japan for some work in the Taisho Enterprises."_

"_Then play a game with me?"_

"_Sorry, kiddo maybe next time," Kagome ruffled his hair and walked away while waving goodbye._

_Ryoma slumped down. Ever since the incident a couple years ago his Kagome-nee, Bankotsu-nii and Souta-nii had become detach and void of any emotion._

"_She doesn't call me, Ryoma-kun or Chibisuke anymore," Ryoma muttered sadly, "but, I won't break my promise. I promise to you that I will be the best in the tennis world!"_

_~O_

Images of Seigaku, Hyotei, Fuduomine and everyone that he encountered and helped him in some way flashed in his head.

_~O_

_Nanjiro was standing on a rock in the middle of a running river by a waterfall, "Ryoma, is tennis fun?" Nanjiro pointed the racket at him, "Well?"_

_~O_

"_Yes, tennis is fun. Without it I would have never met anyone that I care about now. It's where I excel and it's where I met new and interesting people even though they annoy the hell out of me,"_ Ryoma thought, _"and it's where I can have fun and be a child I truly am."_

Ryoma unlocked the Pinnacle of Perfection, "Why don't we start the game, _Demigod_?" he taunted the shocked Rikkai captain.

"Holy shit! He unlocked it!" Bankotsu exclaimed.

"He did it! He did it! He did it!" Kagome jumped up and down while cheering, "Oh my god! Ryoma-kun unlocked it!" she jumped on Eiji because of her excitement.

Eiji was surprised, but nonetheless put his arms around her as to stable the jumping Captain.

The tables turned and Ryoma was leading. The ball split into two and Yukimura missed the other half of the ball therefore lost the game.

The crowds erupted into a pandemonium. All the regulars of all the teams went down the courts ready to congratulate the newly crowned Champions.

Ryoma and Yukimura both walked up to the nets, "That was a nice game. I hope that we can play another match except its fun tennis," Yukimura smiled.

Ryoma managed to smile at his blue-haired sempai in agreement. However, he wasn't expecting the unexpected weight that toppled over his back. He staggered due to the force and well the weight. He was about to tell that someone to get off his back until he heard a very familiar voice.

"Ryoma-kun! You did it! You beat Seiichi-kun!" Kagome hugged the younger boy.

"K-kagome-nee?" Ryoma looked shocked.

Kagome giggled and pulled away only to throw herself on the Rikkai captain, "You did a great job too, Seiichi-kun and thank you for being there for me when I was in need," she whispered in his ear before pulling away.

"This calls for a celebration!" Kagome exclaimed. High-fiving her twin and hooking their arms together just like the Hitachiin Twins in Ouran.

"Is it just me or are they really acting out of character?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

The twins appeared behind the two and squished them in between, "Awww, are you guys talking about your date tonight?" Bankotsu cooed.

The two blushed as the twins laughed. Kagome pushed Sango to Miroku while Bankotsu pulled away leaving Miroku supportless and making Sango fall over him.

The next thing everyone saw was an exact replica on what happened between Kenya and Kagome except it was Miroku and Sango instead.

Flashes and clicks of camera were heard and they saw the twins and Souta snapping pictures. They imagine three adorable chibis in their place with devil horns and fork tails with them laughing cutely, but evilly and practically singing, 'Blackmail~!'

The two scrambled away from each other with blushes on their faces. The three high-five each other, "Awesome blackmail material!" they exclaimed.

"I can't believe I forgot how sadistic they can be," Shippo muttered.

"What?" Atobe asked.

"Those three have a collection of blackmail around the people they associate so it's best for you to do whatever they want you to do and don't ever pissed them off," Kohaku warned them while Rin nodded in agreement.

"Good to know," Kirihara said.

"Well, let's go minna-san! Let's eat!"Kagome put away her phone and went ahead.

The others following behind.

"By the way," Kagome stopped in her tracks, "please no Inui juice in any food competitions. I don't think I can handle one more night of terror," Kagome shivered as she remembered a **particular **memory.

They all agreed without hesitation except for the creator of the juice himself.

"Well, now that's all settled," Kagome started walking faster, "last one at the restaurant we ate the first time will drink Inui juice for punishment!" she ran all the while laughing.

The others were a bit surprised at the statement before chasing the running girl. There is no way in hell they are going to drink that… whatever that horrid stuff is! Soon enough all teens were laughing. Well some are. The others were either smiling or smirking.

Luckily all of them arrived at the restaurant at the same time so no one gets to drink Inui juice. And like last time the restaurant were full of laughs and liveliness. It's clear to everyone's face that they are having the best day of their lives. For once not thinking of themselves as rivals, but as friends.

Three angels in heaven were watching the scene fondly.

"Thank you," all three angels smiled and thanking at the group of people who saved the Higurashi siblings in their dark worlds.

As if the teens heard it except the siblings they stopped their conversations and all look at a general direction. They smiled and thought, _"Your welcome." _Before turning back to the conversation they were having.

The angels then redirected their sights to the siblings, "Take care of yourselves and always remember that even though we're not there with you physically we'll always be with you in your hearts."

Now as if the siblings sensed it they also turned to a general direction and smiled too, "_We know and thank you, Mom, Dad, and Kaede-baa-san."_

As soon as they thought that they turned back to their friends.

Friends. . . it has a nice ring to it and they like the sound of it very much.

_~Fin_

**Me: As you can see some of it was rushed and I am sorry about that. And also the fact that I didn't update the story for months, but I got writer's block and I'm sure authors can understand me here. Anyways thank you for sticking me throughout the story. I had fun writing even it's a pain in the ass. Even though I am very happy for my first complete multi-chap story I can't help, but feel sad that it had come to an end. Arigatou minna-san!**


End file.
